Touch display devices are display devices which can be directly controlled by touching a display screen. Touch display devices generally include a display panel for display (such as an organic light emitting diode display panel and a liquid crystal display panel) and a touch structure for realizing touch control which typically comprises a touchpad provided with a touch device such as a touch electrode. The touchpad may be an independent structure set outside the light-exiting surface of the display panel, and a further cover plate can be set outside the touchpad for protecting the display panel, or the touchpad serves the function of a cover plate at the same time without an independent cover plate, i.e., One Glass Solution (OGS) can be employed. Alternatively, the touchpad can also be integrated with certain basal plate(s) in the display panel. In other words, the touchpad may be a part of the display panel, or a certain basal plate in the display panel is the touchpad, i.e., In Cell Touch (ICT) can be employed.
Nonetheless, display panels of touch display devices will inevitably produce some electromagnetic radiation pollution during use, which may impair human's health. In particular, mobile phones exert a more significant impact on human health, since they are often used at a place extremely close to human bodies.